elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior/@comment-99.100.48.211-20150403014324
Familiarize yourself with the info on the powergaming page to get a better handle on character growth and making money: http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Powergamer%27s_guide In Elona+, get Stealth to 30 and level up to gain the Shadow Step action, which spends stamina to teleport to enemies and melee attack on the same turn. Work on your Magic Device skill and stockpile rods of change creature and you can avoid fights with annoying monsters by changing them into something else, unless they are bosses or uniques. Speed is the best stat. To improve speed the fastest, take up Riding and tame fast mounts. Learn Gardening, which allows you to take easy Harvest Time quests in Yowyn to begin stockpiling seeds. Eventually you want to be able to successfully plant herb seeds, which grow herbs that train some stats. In E+, herbs can be used with a Pot for Fusion to 'Herb In' your food, allowing it to hugely train multiple stats including speed. Leftover curaria and stomafillia also train all stats slightly. In E+, save speed upper potions to restore speed potential when herb food gains taper off. Kumiromi is my personal favorite starting god because his cute fairy pet has ranged AI, casts Slow and Silence, and makes more seeds when fed. His scythe gives ability to digest rotten food which opens up many options; you can keep it or give it to the cute fairy and make seeds from rotten food without penalty. In E+, he also regens stamina for you, allowing more Shadow Steps. Once you have more speed than your best mount, you can switch to Lulwy for even more speed. A ranged pet also helps a lot with Harvest Time quests. In E+, whichever pet you end up with, engineer the Cooking and Pickpocket skills onto it at the very least. Pickpocket helps it grow and Cooking lets it give you potential-raising breakfasts if you wake up in the morning. Mind you don't go over 13 equipment slots on it. Glass is poor quality but will do until you stock a lot of blessed change material scrolls to get spirit cloth/ether. Give speed gear to your mount instead of your PC. High-DV or PV items with additional resists and status-preventing enchants should be what you wear. Shield is unimpressive but occasionally you will find shields with "reduces/nullifies damage you take"; keep these and give the best ones to your ranged pet(s) and mount, as many as they can wear. Until you find a good (living) artifact weapon, the best and most accessible static weapon is probably the Diablo (which can be dual-wielded with Kumiromi Scythe in your off-hand). There are enough guaranteed medals in safe locations to redeem for it, unless you've already found and spent them. Save up for a small castle deed and you can hire goods vendors (scrolls, rods, food including herbs) or magic vendors (potions, scrolls, spellbooks) for your own home and invest in them. Maids will bring fellow adventurers for you to trade with/rob and rarely you can hire a blackmarket vendor which stocks lots of artifacts when invested.